<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>raise your sons, beat them. or they will beat us. by skykth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070821">raise your sons, beat them. or they will beat us.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skykth/pseuds/skykth'>skykth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Rape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:47:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skykth/pseuds/skykth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>raise your sons, beat them. or they will beat us.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“she wanted it,<br/>
the way she was looking at me.”<br/>
were her eyes filled with desire?<br/>
or was it fear that you chose to ignore? </p><p> </p><p>“but what was she wearing?”<br/>
she was wearing her school uniform,<br/>
she was wearing pajamas in her own home,<br/>
and she was wearing a child’s dress.<br/>
because she was a child. </p><p> </p><p>“you should fight back.”<br/>
she did, all of them did.<br/>
the scratch marks on its body,<br/>
the bruises on its face.<br/>
pepper spray in its lungs,<br/>
and the broken nose.<br/>
how do you fight a rabid animal? </p><p> </p><p>peace was never an option. </p><p> </p><p>they fight back, you kill.<br/>
they say no, you say yes.<br/>
we say enough,<br/>
and you yet you have the courage to say,<br/>
“not all men.”<br/>
not all? why not none?<br/>
can’t you fight back?<br/>
tell them to stop.<br/>
tell them,<br/>
and see if they understand what “no” means.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>